


The Wrong Rooms

by MamaCesa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaCesa/pseuds/MamaCesa
Summary: Remus seems subdued on the trip to Disneyland. Patton wonders why.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 14
Kudos: 133





	The Wrong Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> some self deprecating language, emotional hurt/comfort, Remus is in a quiet mood, some curse words

“Alright, Roman, are you sure you booked the right rooms?” Logan asked for the fifteenth time that day. 

Roman gripped the steering wheel. “Yes, Chatty Cat, I’m sure,” he hissed through grit teeth.

“I just wanted to make sure, dear, no need to get irritated,” Logan huffed. He went to change the music on the radio but Roman slapped his hand away. 

Patton giggled at their interaction as he put his headphones on. He was excited for this trip. They had just graduated from Skyline High and were celebrating by going to Disneyland. That was Roman’s choice, that was why he was driving, which of course explained why he was crankier than usual. 

Patton also felt nervous about the trip, since Roman’s dad had told them they needed to bring Remus along too. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Remus, he was just weirded out by him. Roman’s chaotic twin gave him goosebumps during the few times they’d interact, which wasn’t very often. They only interacted when they were in group with their mutual friends. 

Remus and Patton had been forced into the backseat. Patton had expected conversation, but instead the boisterous boy chose to chime in with Logan about their science fair project that had gone wrong. He actually seemed to pretend that Patton wasn’t even there. He didn’t know why that hurt his feelings. 

The rest of the ten hour drive went well. Patton had thought Remus was talking to him but when he lifted one of his earbuds out he was met with a quiet, ‘nevermind’. At the halfway mark Remus and Roman switched places so Roman could get some rest. 

Remus seemed...off. He was driving within the speed limit. He seemed to have magically learned what blinkers were. If Patton had known him better it would seem like Remus was almost...depressed. Melancholy, that was the word. 

They arrived at the hotel at around one o’clock am. Roman trudged up to the desk to check in while the three grabbed their bags out of the car. Logan’s glasses were slipping down his face since he ended up staying awake the entire trip. The three of them stayed near the bags in the lobby when Roman started to get a little aggressive with the clerk. 

Logan rolled his eyes. “I’m gonna,” he yawned, “I’m gonna go see what he’s fussing about.”

He then left Patton and Remus alone. 

Patton’s heart rate went up. He half expected for Remus to make a suggestive remark about them being left alone together but he just played on his phone without looking up. He didn’t say anything at all, or give any indication that he would.

“So, what do you think Roman is upset about?” Patton asked lightly, hoping to make conversation. He looked over and saw Logan was scowling at Roman, then. “Well, now Logan is upset too. Should I go over and check what’s going on?” 

“I’m not allowed to be left alone with everyone’s bags.” Remus remarked in a monotone voice. “However, my parents aren’t here so if you want to take that risk, be my guest.” 

Patton grinned wider than he meant to when Remus finally spoke to him. “Well, looks like they are on their way back here anyways. Maybe next time.” 

Remus looked up at him sharply, a curious expression on his face. Before he could say anything Logan walked up to tell them, “Well, Roman was wrong. He booked the wrong rooms.” 

“Will you say so with a little more tact, teach? I said I was sorry.” Roman whined at his boyfriend. “I didn’t mean to. The numbers were confusing, you know I’m no good at math.” 

“Whatever,” Logan muttered. “Well,” he stated matter-of-fact-ly, “Roman only booked two rooms with one bed, meaning you two will need to share a bedroom.” 

Patton immediately blushed. “Do they have couches?” he squeaked out. The thought of sharing a bed with anyone wouldn’t normally make him feel too weird, but to share a bed with Remus? When he’d been uncharacteristically quiet most of the trip? Patton gulped anxiously. Who knew what type of night would be in store? 

Remus put his phone in his back pocket. “No, Roman and I will share.” 

“Uh, no offense bro, but that’s not going to happen.” Roman said nervously. He leaned in to whisper in his brother’s ear. 

Remus rolled his eyes. “Fine, I’ll be sleeping on the floor. C’mon, let’s just get to sleep already. I’m wiped.” He sounded like he was commanding an entire troop of soldiers, not just three exhausted new adults. 

Patton stayed silent while he followed Remus into their room. It was small, with only a counter, two nightstands, a bathroom, and the bed. There was barely any floor when the two set their bags down. 

“You sure you want the floor, Remus? You were just driving. I can take the floor tonight if you want to.” Patton offered. He didn’t want Remus to be in an even worse mood from sleep deprivation. 

Remus huffed, “Yeah, I do. I wanna make sure you’re comfortable, you have that back injury from junior year baseball.” 

“How did you know that?” Patton blushed. Remus had barely gone to school that year. It was flattering that he had remembered that. 

“Pft,” Remus muttered, “Everyone knows, it was the talk of the town for two days.” 

“Oh.” Patton whispered. “I didn’t take you for one to gossip.” 

“Shut up, dad.” Remus mumbled as he crossed his arms. 

“You know...we could share it.” Patton’s voice squeaked on the last words from his high pitch.

Remus looked him over with a raised brow. “Uh, no offense, but I don’t believe this bed is big enough to leave room for Jesus.” 

“What do you mean?” Patton asked. His eyebrows crinkled with confusion as he tilted his head. “Why do we need room for Jesus? We’re not gonna...you know.” 

“I know,” Remus winked. “I just meant I don’t think we can accommodate all that Catholic Guilt you’re carrying.” 

“Wh- H- why- um…” Patton stuttered. He walked up to lean over Remus. “Why are you acting weird?”   
  


“I always act weird, that’s in my character description,” he joked. Patton felt Remus grab his hand gingerly. “To be honest, though, I have been feeling a little shitty.” 

Patton cringed at the curse word. Remus noticed and he let his hand go. “There it is,” he muttered, “That’s why.”

“Me? I’m the reason you’re in a bad mood?” Patton asked incredulously. He put his hand to his heart with hurt. “What did I do?”

“You’re so...good. You’re the perfect boy, and Roman told me I needed to behave because I always make you uncomfortable.” 

“Since when do you listen to Roman?” Patton asked. Angry tears were threatening to spill from his eyes. 

“Hey,” Remus stood up. He was half a foot taller than Patton. He rested his hand on Patton’s shoulder. “Don’t cry. I’m sorry for making you cry.” 

Patton didn’t know why, maybe it was because he was tired, but he hugged Remus’ middle. “Please...please don’t feel like you need to suppress who you are for my comfort. You’re not that bad, I promise. I’m sorry for giving you that impression.” 

Remus stilled at the confession. Patton hung on, weary from the road. He felt Remus put a tentative hand through his hair. “I think you’re sleepy, Patton.” 

Patton sniffled, “Yeah, probably. I don’t think I’d be this clingy if I wasn’t” He leaned against the warmth of his roommate as the weariness took bits of feeling from his legs. “Why don’t we just share the bed?”

Remus cackled, but he held onto Patton. “If we did you would freak out seeing my trash face in the morning.” 

“You’re not trash,” Patton mumbled. “And even if you were, you’re warm and it’s the right thing to do since you worked hard to get us here safe.” 

“You’re gonna regret it, the bed is small.” Remus pulled back but put both of his hands on Patton’s shoulders. “Are you sure? We’d probably end up cuddling or something.” 

Patton grinned, “That’s okay. I left my Berry Bear at home so I can cuddle you instead of a pillow.” 

“You can do more with me than cuddle,” Remus winked with full suggestive intent. Patton would have blushed, but he knew Remus was joking, and he was too tired to care. 

They both climbed into the bed. It had crisp sheets that were cool to the touch. Patton immediately curled up to Remus' side then sighed in content comfort. 

“You should take off your glasses,” Remus whispered. He took the round glasses off Patton’s face when he realized Patton was on the verge of sleep. “Goodnight, Pat.” 

“Nini, ‘Mus.” Patton mumbled as he dozed off.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little blurb. Let me know if you enjoyed it


End file.
